edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Manufactured Superstars
'Manufactured Superstars: Biography ' Formed in 2006, Manufactured Superstars has established itself as one of the most electrifying acts today. Consisting of Bradley Roulier and Shawn Sabo, the duo have been praised for their high-energy performances, original productions, remixes, and custom edits, earning fans amongst the public and music press alike. In 2009, they had there first break remixing grammy award wining artist Bruno Mars “Just the Way You Are” with the success of that remix, the duo has had the privilege of remixing David Guetta, Calvin Harris, Tiesto, Afrojack, Kaskade, Steve Aoki and in the pop world Katy Perry, Pittbull, Chris Brown and Flo-rida, to name a few. The duo had their first breakout hit in 2011, as “Take Me Over ft. Scarlett Quinn” received heavy airplay, and was a Top 3 single for the year on both SiriusXM Radio and BPM-TV. 2011 also started the Las Vegas dance music explosion. Manufactured Superstars, as always ahead of the curve, were signed as the first resident DJs at the Wynn (XS Nightclub). They have performed 15+ show per year at XS over the last 5 years. Holding residencies in Vegas, Denver, LA, and Omnia in San Deigo, is just he start, with the duo averaging over 100+ per year all over the world. Their 2015 tour schedule has include performances in NYC, Miami, Chicago, Atlantic City, San Diego, Seattle, San Fransisco; internationally in China, Indonesia, Korea, Singapore, Mexico; and special events Sundance Film Festival, Super Bowl, SXSW. They have performed in unique locations including: the Kennedy Center in Washington DC, the launch of Sir Richard Branson’s Virgin Galactic spaceport in New Mexico, reality tv shows real house wives of miami, and guest djs on the jenny McCarthy show (VH1). As well as festival performances at EDC Vegas, EDC Orlando, Virgin Music Festival, Firefly music festival, Global Dance festival, Lief Festival, Ultra Music Festival and more. Manufactured Superstars host a monthly radio show on XM radios premier dance station BPM Friday nights at 11:00 P.M. EST. When not busy creating crowd pleasing mixes, Manufactured Superstars have utilized their business skills in digital music. Both members intimately involved with creating online music distribution network Beatport. Beatport was created in 2004 as an alternative to iTunes that specialized in electronic music and culture. It has since been acquired by SFX, an publicly traded company. Brad is also the owner of Beta Nightclub in Denver, voted top 100 club in the world 2009-2013 and #1 club in america Rolling Stones 2013. Roulier and Sabo have kept busy as ever releasing new music. Earlier this year they release a mix comp for the Gansevoort Hotel group, also multiple singles including, ‘Let Me Be Your Fantasy’, ‘Lights Out’ a collaboration with Alex Gaudino, numerous remixes, and more. Their Magnetic EP, was the number 1 dance EP on iTunes for two weeks. With the single “ Like Satellites” on billboard top dance chart for over 20 weeks and in heavy rotation on EDMs most popular radio stations. With the release of, ‘Party All the Time’ the first full length album from the team, 2015 and beyond, will continue to bring fans and notary for these house music artists. Full world tour in support of the album to follow.Category:Producers